And a Stopwatch
by Potterfan89
Summary: this is what i think happened during 'they keep killing suzie' this is complete Jack/Ianto warning for languare and sexual refrences


**Disclaimer: i do not own torchwood or Dr Who, they belong to the lovely people at the BBC**

i wrote this because i always wanted to know what led Ianto to Jack i hope you like it, this is my first ever fan fiction please R&R. i also added one of my favourite Doctor who quotes, purely for the fact it is one of my favourites. It's been awhile since i saw this episode so im sorry if some of the facts are wrong.

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions when it quiet inside the hub, Jack was working mysteriously in his office, Owen was filling out an autopsy report on the alien corpse he just sent down to the morgue, Gwen was going through old records and entering new ones, Tosh was working on the rift predictor she was developing and Ianto was finishing his reports on the very dated sofa.

Ianto usually worked out the front in the tourist information centre, but lately he had taken to doing his work on the sofa. The rest of the team all had their theories about why he did this of course. Owen thought it was to figure out all of their personalities so that he could brew the perfect coffee (this idea was quickly shut down when he was reminded that Ianto already makes the perfect coffee), Tosh thought he just got bored in the tourist information centre, where as Gwen thought he was lonely after Lisa and just wanted the company. Ianto laughed to himself as he thought back on this, at that moment the real reason came, in the shape of a strong jawed American in a WWII jacket.

Ianto had developed somewhat of an infatuation with jack over the last few weeks.

"Kids why are you still here?" Jack looked around at his obviously bored team "go home"

"Jack its noon" Gwen said shocked by Jacks statement

"And its dead here, I'll call if something scary and spooky pops up."

"Well I'm not going to be told twice." Owen jumped up and started getting ready to go home. The rest of the team followed suit.

The four (Tosh, Gwen, Owen, and Ianto) were about to leave when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Ianto volunteered.

On the other end was a distressed sounding police woman saying there was a murder and they needed Torchwood. Ianto tried to explain that they didn't deal with civilian murders, but apparently this woman didn't want to here that. She sounded less distressed and more pissed, in fact she was screaming at Ianto and didn't stop until he promised that he would send someone. Ianto hung up the phone and said "No matter how bad the situation there is no need to yell"

"What was that?" Jack asked standing in the door frame that led to his office.

"Something scary and spooky sir, shall I call the team?"

"No need, I knew leaving six hours early was too much to hope for. What happened?" Owen said, not bothering to hide his depressed tone.

Ianto told them it was a brutal murder in the Suburbs.

"How's that got anything to do with us?" Gwen wondered aloud.

Then Ianto told them how pissed this woman was and how he knew something wasn't right.

"You know i never should have gotten into a career that where I have to deal with people." Jack said as he grabbed his coat and Tosh, Owen and Gwen headed for the SUV "they get all worked up and cranky and when things get to hard they just call someone bigger, stronger and better looking to bail them out."

Just as Jack was about to walk through the exit he said "Oh Ianto!"

"Yes sir?"

"Love the suit" and he turned and walked back through the metal doors.

Ianto smiled, blushed slightly and got the Hub ready for the investigation that was to come.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

Ianto was making coffee for his team, they weren't here but Jack had called and said that they were on their way back. He was just about to pour when he heard Jack giving orders "perfect timing" Ianto muttered to himself, he picked up the tray of coffee and handed a mug to each member of the team, saving Jack for last so he could linger a little longer in his office. When he entered Jacks office, he saw that Jack was reading a large police report and was well and truly deep in thought. Something that only happened when something was really bothering him. Ianto thought it must have been the case, though he still didn't know the finer details. He watched his boss' temple twitch with every word he read.

"Coffee sir?" Ianto said. Shaking himself out of a day dream, involving; him, Jack and the stopwatch currently in his pocket.

Jack looked slightly taken aback by Ianto's question. He flashed Ianto his trade mark smile, the one that made even his wisdom teeth glow and said, "Always"

Ianto place the cup in front of Jack, lingering for a moment longer than was needed. He was about to turn away when he saw the image on the laptop currently residing on Jacks desk. On the screen was a picture of two mutilated bodies on a bed with the word 'TORCHWOOD' written in their own blood on the wall behind them.

"OH fuck" Ianto said, apparently unaware that he was now leaning completely over Jacks lap to get a better look. "Who did we piss off?"

"Everyone" Jack replied, in a distant tone. He on the other hand had noticed Ianto's position, and was currently surveying Ianto's behind and not the image on the computer.

"Ianto not that I don't love the fact that a sexy welsh man in a suit is lying on top of me." Every muscle in Ianto's body seemed to twitch when Jack said this as he noticed his current position. "But now might not be the best time ... and it's not often I say that."

"OH sorry sir" Ianto said stumbling as he got up and knocking several folders to the ground.

Jack just winked, picked up his coffee and went back to the report, but just before Ianto had crossed the threshold Jack said "I meant it, I love the suit"

"Thank you sir." Ianto was use to his boss' flirting and was fully aware that he would shag anything with a pulse, but lately when Jack flirted with him he got butterflies, the type teenage girls get when they saw the boy they fancied.

* * *

The mood was a somber one when Jack, Owen and Gwen came back. Jack carried suzie's lifeless body into the Hub for the second time, he set her down in the morgue, mumbled something about dealing with it later and locked himself inside his office. The rest of the team was completely quiet and Ianto couldn't take it, he grabbed the paperwork and went to catelouge Suzie.

The process took a lot longer than it normally did, he was just about to fill in the cause of death when he heard the oh so familiar foot steps of captain Jack Harkness.

"Thanks for doing this" Jack said leaning against the doors that led to even more corpses.

"It's my job sir."

"No, I should be doing it. It's just … one day … we're going to run out of space."

Their was a pause in which Ianto looked at the captain, he decided he could not keep his infatuation to himself anymore.

"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch."

"So?"

"Well think about it, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"Oh yeah, I can think of a few"

"There's quite a list"

"I'll send the others home early, meet me in my office in ten"

"that's ten minutes and counting."

10 minutes 42 seconds later, there was two very naked men and a stopwatch on top of Captain Jack Harkness' desk.

The end

**What did you think?**


End file.
